30minute meals
by Katchi
Summary: [oneshot]Riku always forgets his and Namine's anniversary When he finally remembers he decides to make her a perfect dinner.But he has a few minor complications. Namiku.


Disclaimer- … don't feel like writing one you all already know anyway.

Title- 30-minute meals

Namiku

Riku was waking up to the morning sun tried to go back to sleep, the irritating sun shone on his face causing him to stay fully awake. He decided to roll over towards the sleeping figure next to him. He hugged her causing her to wake up and smile.

"Good morning", he said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Five more minutes", she yawned.

"Nope you have to go to that class of yours", he said.

Namine shot up looking at her clock. She gasped as she noticed the time.

"Riku why did you turn off the clock", she asked pouting.

"Well we were having fun last night and well I thought you might have needed a little extra sleep", he said with a cheesy grin.

"Don't do that", she said

"Do what"? He asked.

"That grin you, look like Sora".

Riku frowned. "Just get ready", he said putting his pillow over his head.

She giggled and ran into the bath room. When Riku heard the water he pulled out a calendar from under his bed.

_She hasn't said anything about our anniversary, we've been dating for years and she's never forgotten… is she testing me to see if I forgot it. I have to do something special so that she will be happy that I didn't forget this year. Yeah…_

"What are you smiling to yourself about"? Namine said leaving the shower.

"Ah nothing", Riku said giving a nervous laugh.

"Okay whatever you say", she said as she put on her clothes.

"How long are you going to be in the art studio", Riku asked.

"About four hours I'm behind thanks to you", she said giving a fake frown.

"Well you weren't complaining when I-

The phone rang cutting off Riku's comment.

"Well you answer that, I have to go see ya", she said giving him a quick kiss.

Riku picked up his phone and on the other line was Kairi.

"Is Namine there"?

"She just left", he answered.

"Okay then forget it I'll call back later-

"Hey Riku, an overexcited" Sora yelled.

"Yeah what is it"?

"What are you planning on, doing are ya finally going to propose".

"Yeah, but first I have to plan a nice dinner but I'm not sure where."

"Why don't you cook yourself"?

"What"? Namine doesn't trust me near the stove let alone let me near it.

"HA Riku you sound like you're the bitch in the relationship, be a man cook something and prove to her that you are a bigger man than she thinks".

Yeah… Riku then imagined himself in a cooks hat cooking a marvelous meal that will make Namine beg for "dessert".

"Riku you still there"? Sora asked

"Yeah but there's one little flaw to that little plan. I CAN'T COOK".

"Geez you don't have to yell why don't you watch one of those cooking shows."

"Yeah give me a second", Riku said.

He reached over his bed to find his remote control. He turned on his T.V.

"There giving 30- minute meals" Riku said.

"Perfect you can make a romantic dinner in 30 minutes".

"Yeah that meal looks pretty easy", Riku said.

"What's she cooking"?

"Duck".

"That seems like a romantic dinner"

"Yeah see ya Sora I'm going to cook that".

"Yeah good luck buddy if your lucky Namine would be easy like Kairi wa- "Ow"

"I'M WHAT", Kairi yelled.

Riku looked at his phone and hung up. "I'm lucky Namine's not so loud" he sighed. "Okay now I got to find a place where I can buy a duck".

Riku put his clothes on and headed out. Riku walked into a store and looked at the price of the duck and almost had a heart attack. _THAT'S ALMOST AS EXPENSIVE AS THE RING I BOUGHT,_ he thought to himself.

He walked from store to store and found that they were all so expensive until he found one.

"I'll sell you one for cheap but the thing is, the ducks not dead", the man said.

"…" _Butcher a duck and get much lovin' from Namine or …_

"I'll take it he said carrying the Duck".

As he walked home he looked at the duck.

" … Your kind of cute". _No Riku those are evil thoughts you must butcher this Duck for Namine's love._

He ran to his apartment and immediately started cooking. He placed the duck on the counter in his kitchen and pulled out a knife. He looked at the duck then at the blade, at the duck and at the blade.

"I'll cook the rice first", he said. Rushing to prepare the rice, he turned on his T.V. and began to boil his rice as he watched the TV. Oh its 2:00 I have to watch my soaps. He blushed to himself, _I hope Namine doesn't find out she'll probably thing I'm gay if she found out_. He thought.

3:00

"What the hell's that smell…? THE RICE"."I only have one hour what am I haven't made anything to eat".

"Quack"

Riku looked at the duck and picked up his knife.

"Sorry little buddy".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine walked into the house to see the table filled with candles and a beautifully set plates.

"What's all this? She asked confused.

She felt strong arms hold unto her tightly.

"Hey" he whispered into her ears. She could only blush.

"A-Are you okay Riku"?

"Of course I am I have you here. I have something for you" he said running into his kitchen. He brought out a large plate with a roasted duck as the meal.

"Wow Riku you made all of this"? She asked.

"Of course I did, anything for you", he said, as he silently kicked a takeout bag out of sight.

"Why don't we eat", he suggested.

"Okay don't want your hard work to go to waste", she said. They began to have there usual conversation. When they were done Riku got up and walked to Namine's side of the table.

"Namine we've been dating for a very long time and well I thought it was only appropriate to ask you this on our anniversary, he knelt to his knees, will you marry me".

Namine's eyes widen as if she were about to cry and she lunged towards Riku. "Of course I will", she said hugging him tightly. "But".

"But what? He asked.

"Today isn't our anniversary", she said.

"Yes it is look", he said showing her the marked date on the calendar.

"Riku that calendar is a year old".

Riku looked at the year, _Oh I must look like an ass_.

"Don't put that face at least I know you weren't going to forget and beside-

Quack.

"What was that", she asked.

Ha ha…Ah… Wedding present?


End file.
